Traction is widely used to relieve pressure on inflamed or enlarged nerves. While traction is applicable to any part of the body, cervical and lumbar or spinal traction are the most common. When correctly performed, spinal traction can cause distraction or separation of the vertebral bodies, a combination of distraction and gliding of the facet joints, tensing of the ligamentous structures of the spinal segment, widening of the intervertebral foramen, straightening of spinal curvature and stretching of the spinal musculature. Depending on the injury being treated, the traction component of physical therapy may require multiple sessions per week for a prolonged period of time.
Cervical traction requires a traction force up to approximately 222 N (50 lbs.). Lumbar traction typically requires force equal to half of the patient's bodyweight, or about 333-667 N (75-150 lbs.). The equipment necessary for performing traction, however, has typically been expensive and thus only available to a patient in a therapist's office.
A number of portable traction devices utilize pneumatic or hydraulic cylinders to create the traction force. Hydraulic cylinders have the disadvantage of the weight of the hydraulic fluid. Pneumatic cylinders with low pressure inputs typically can not maintain an adequate traction force for a sufficient period of time to be effective in a traction device. In an attempt to overcome this deficiency, some of these devices utilize an automatic pumping device triggered by a pressure sensing device to supply additional compressed air so that a constant level of traction force is maintained. These pump and sensor configurations add cost, weight and complexity to the traction device.
The air input pumps used on some traction devices also exhibit a number of shortcomings. For example, bulb-type air pumps produce relatively small input pressures. A small female patient can generate only about 483 kPa (7 psi) of pressure using a bulb-type pump. Consequently, small input pressure devices require large diameter cylinders to generate the necessary output traction forces. Larger diameter cylinders, when used with low pressure input devices, are more prone to leak, thereby further complicating the problem of maintaining a constant traction force for a prolonged period of time.
The air input pump can also be a source of leakage for the system. Since some traction therapies are performed at relatively low pressures (e.g., 20 to 30 psi), conventional check valves may be ineffective for maintaining a static traction force for a prolonged period of time. Therefore, what is needed is a low-cost, light weight pneumatic pump that resists the leakage of air even at low pressures.